


Dad for a Day

by aboyandadream



Series: Iron Dad fics [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Tony is Peter's dad for the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboyandadream/pseuds/aboyandadream
Summary: anonymous: “Tony subbing for Aunt May at a parent day at school to surprise peter?”





	Dad for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> it's shit
> 
> also it was requested on Tumblr but it was too long

“What's up, Penis Parker!” Flash yelled, shoving Peter into the locker as he passed. “Who you bringing today, huh? _Tony Stark?_ ”

 

The boy took off down the hall, letting out his obnoxious chuckle as he disappeared. Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring Flash’s annoying comments while twisting his locker open. Unfortunately, Peter wasn't bringing anyone that day, as May had some “very important business” she had to attend, leaving him alone. He wished he could have brought Mr. Stark; how cool would that be? That’d show them that he's been in the same room as Tony Stark before.

 

He finished grabbing his books and closed his locker, closing the metal door as he turned to make his way to first period. He caught up with Ned, who was soon eagerly talking about fan theories for Voltron, and they walked up the stairs to class.  

 

  

________

  
  


Fourth period was when parents and guardians arrived and joined the students, so fifth period was the time he dreaded the most. He dreaded being the only one who didn't have someone there, giving Flash all the more reason to make fun of him. Ned, bless his soul, noticed how upset Peter was becoming, and offered to lend him one of his parents, as both were coming.

 

_“You can have one of my parents for today, Peter! They're both coming, and I’m sure they wouldn't mind being your parent!”_

 

They took their seats, debating who’s _Star Wars_ theory was most plausible, waiting for their extended  class to begin. They didn't have to wait long, as soon the teacher was coming in and asking for their attention.

 

“Alright, guys! Soon, your parents and guardians will be let into the classrooms, and we’ll get started on Parent Day!”

 

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes, turning to face Ned. “This is so stupid; this is the kind of stuff we did in third grade. We're juniors!"

 

Ned shrugged, swaying his knees in and out a little. "I dunno, I think it's kind of cool. They'll be with us for the day, seeing the stuff we do, reliving the pain that is high school and no longer having a reason to tell us we're overreacting..."

 

"This is political to you, isn't it?" Peter joked, watching as Ned lifted his hands in defense.

 

"I'm just saying: after they spend a few hours back here, they'll remember the tortures they went through!" Peter laughed, shaking his head at his friend. Their conversation was cut short by the door opening and adults starting to fill the room. Soon, all the kids had someone with them, including Ned, who was being coddled by his mom.

 

Peter let out a disappointed sigh, having silently been hoping that May would have surprised him and walked in the door with the group of parents.

 

The teacher went to close the door, stopping in surprise when someone appeared in the door.

 

"Hi, sorry, hope I'm not late. I got lost, couldn't," The man began swinging his fingers in circles and gestured to the halls. "couldn't find my way through this place. It's like a maze."

 

He entered the room, which quickly went silent. There, at the front of the class, stood Tony Stark himself. He scanned the classroom, eyes focused. "Do I have the right room? I'm looking for a- Oh! There he is."

 

He made his way to the back of the room, slipping past shocked students and guardians, stopping at Peter. "Hiya, Pete! Lordy, you sit all

the way back here? How do you get any work done?"

 

Peter gaped up at Tony, spluttering out what could have, potentially, been words. He wasn't able to wrap his head around the fact that Tony Stark himself had just come to Parent Day for him, let alone form words that made sense. Tony smiled down at him, then looked at the seat next to him.

 

"Ned! Good to finally meet you; Peter's told me so much about you. Hi, you must be Ned's parents. I'm Tony, Peter's dad." The rich man said, holding his hand out to shake hands with the couple as though it was completely normal. They introduced themselves, both dazed and in shock, but certainly doing much better than Peter was.

 

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?" Peter finally asked, stuttering when he started.

 

Tony shrugged, picking up one of Peter's pencils and twirling it around. "Aunt May and I were talking, and she mentioned how she felt bad for not being able to come to parent day, so I thought I'd sub in and be your dad for the day."

 

The way he spoke was as if it was no big deal, but to Peter, it was huge. Not only did he have someone with him, but he had Tony fucking Stark! He was going to make Flash eat dirt.

 

"Um, alright guys! Let's go ahead and do introductions so we can get on with class and remind your parents of all the great times they had in high school!" The teacher finally pulled herself back together, calling the attention of the class. They began going around the room, parents and guardians introducing themselves and what they do for a living. It got around towards the back of the class, finally reaching Tony and Peter.

 

"Alrighty. Hi, I'm Tony Stark. Part time super hero, full time dad." He spoke, swinging his legs as he sat on top of Peter's desk. He pat Peter's

hair as he began his next sentence. "Pete here is my boy, and I'm really glad that I get to be here with him today."

 

Peter was flushed, eyes scanning the classroom to catch gazes with people who were still shocked or in disbelief, finally landing on Flash, who looked like a mixture of scared and angry at once. That made Peter smirk, proud of himself for finally being able to put Flash in his place.

 

They carried on, the last of the parents introducing themselves before they carried on with class.

 

Tony stayed by Peter all day, walking with an arm over his shoulder during passing period and messing with him during class. He made his famous snarky remarks, making jokes here and there and repeatedly muttering "this is stupid" when a teacher would be lecturing about some unimportant topic.

 

Before lunch, Tony had been texting away on his phone, telling Peter not to worry about it when he asked. At the cafeteria, Tony scoffed and made a disgusted face when he saw what the students were eating. "Disgusting, Peter. You eat like this every day?"

 

Peter nodded, shrugging to himself as he sat down. "Yeah, it's school food.

 

Tony grimaced, but quickly perked up when good ol' Happy Hogan approached them with a bag of take out and a smile. "Ah, Happy! Thank you, you're a life saver! Alright, Pete. I hope you like shawarma, because we have shawarma."

 

His eyes widened in surprise, head tilting in confusion. "You- You ordered take out?"

 

"Yeah, duh. I wasn't going to eat this food, and you shouldn't either. We'll start packing you lunch every day, or bringing you something. That stuff is so unhealthy for you, Peter, and you really should be taking care of your body." He stated, pulling boxes out of the bag and placing one in front of Peter. "Eat up, chief."

 

Peter truly enjoyed himself that day, having Tony with him to talk to and joke with, especially in the times he was normally alone. At the end of the day, Tony walked with him outside, arm still wrapped around his shoulders. "Want to head back to the lab with me? Could use a smart partner today."

 

"You mean it?" Peter asked with wide eyes, smile growing as they approached one of Tony's fancy sports cars.

 

"Yeah; you're the brightest mind there is, Pete. Say, you've got your license, right?" He asked, stopping by the passenger door.

 

"Uh, yeah, why?" He asked, jumping a bit as he caught the keys. "No way! Are you sure."

 

Tony nodded, then moved his head to the car. "Come on, before I change my mind."

 

Peter flung himself forward, wrapping his arms around Tony. "Thank you so much for today, Mr. Stark. Thanks for being my dad."

 

Tony pat Peter on the back, giving him a smile. "Don't mention it, kid. Now, get in and drive."

 

Peter did just that, excitedly jumping into the driver's seat and starting the car.

 

"Please, Peter," Tony began, grabbing onto the Oh Shit handle, "Don't kill me."

 

"Don't worry Mr. Stark! I've been on the road like, twice before!"

 

Peter did manage to get them to the lab without killing Tony, and they spent a good portion of their evening in the lab. When he dropped Pete off at home, he came with him to the door, stopping to talk to Aunt May for a bit.

 

"Thank you for sitting this one out and letting me spend the day with him. He really is a great kid."

 

"Anytime Tony. He really loves spending time with you; he sees you as a father."

 

Tony smiled at that, swaying on his feet. "I see him as a son."

 

 

After that day, Peter rarely received any teasing or taunting; in fact, Flash hardly ever looked his way twice. And there wasn't a single day that he came to school without lunch with an index card on top, signed "-Dad."


End file.
